


Art-Officially Yours

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: The crew are college students, surely everything will go along plans, right? Follow along in the wild ride of the Miraculous Gang in the twists and turns of going to a school dedicated to the arts. There are so many different majors and minors in the arts, it would make you wonder what else is at play. Among the main four, there's a artist, a musician, a business holder, and a people producer. Who knows what wild adventures they'll get into when it's in college and some secrets are left to be told in their own time. Meanwhile, there's a plan to have one of the members of the crew to change their last name. Who will be the first? And who will have a surprising sweetheart? Tune in to find out.





	Art-Officially Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you guys enjoy this. I came up with this idea during homecoming week at my university and I hope yall enjoy it. This is just the prolog but I wanted to motivate myself to begin actually writing it thus I'm publishing this. Aha. Enjoy.
> 
> Checkout the Discord server for this story!! https://discord.gg/WdkZR4J

Adrien had always been attracted to Marinette. Well, maybe attracted was the wrong word. It’s more of a drawn towards her. He’s always felt drawn towards her from the first day, when he was trying to remove the gum and the time of the umbrella. To now, when their mutual friends, hanging out with the four of the friends hanging out all the time. He never really thought of it, how he had always drifted towards her. Even though they had only been friends for a short time, he was always engrossed in her presence. Never thought he would be lucky enough to get to know her personally. He never really considered any other girls as serious as what he’s considered his time with Marinette. It was like there had been this pull, this little click inside of him, that just kinda felt like “yeah, this one. This one is the missing half.” All along without him really knowing it. Until they had gotten into the later years of high school to where he is now in university with her, where he is working on this composition piece that is inspired by her. Like a gentle raining day, them dancing in the rain. He smiles fondly at the memory, the was a rainy day. This was before they were dating. This was when he knew, he knew he was with the one he was going to end life with. Little did he know, it was written in the stars way before either of them was even a thought. He turned around to where his keyboard was resting, letting his fingers dance over the keys with his eyes closed. Trying to replicate the tune out of his mind, from what his soul was singing during that dance in the rain. Her giggle as he twirled her. The droplets from his coat on the sidewalk making the low harmonics. His heart swelled. He couldn’t wait to play it for her. Letting her know what was in his heart since the beginning. As he turned back over to hit the save button, he heard something off in the distance. Something like a dinosaur. Well, guess he’s got some other work to do. He steps back, checking everything was clear before transforming and sneaking out of his dorm room. He lands outside and heads towards the sound of violence.

* * *

Marinette hummed as she worked on the painting. The pastel colors laying on the canvas just as her brush ran across it to highlight a design element she wanted to show case. She took a step back to survey her look. A light smile occurred on her face as the image was coming together nicely to produce the outcome she wanted. Alya thought that realism would be her cup of tea due to the fashion designs, but she knew that it didn’t always turn out that way. She tilted her head one way, then the other. The light bouncing off of the corner really aligned the green with the blonde. It was somewhat based off of Adrien. She smiled to herself, thinking how far they had come, how far SHE had come from all of this. She couldn’t believe it, that she was finally in a relationship with Adrien. Remembering the day that he had asked was easy. It was etched into her heart. It was the start of something that was going to last through the rest of lychee and how it’s going to expand in the rest of their lives. It was great, being with him and able to give him the love he deserved. He was so amazing, treated her like a princess. And she treated him like a prince. He deserved everything and so much more. She couldn’t wait to give him everything he’s ever desired. She thought about how everything’s changed. She’s in university with her best friends, fighting crime as always, setting a name for herself in the designing world with a added bonus in the art world. Her parent’s bakery was running fantastically, her own little tasks were great. She was snapped out of her trance by an announcement made, letting the class know that there was an Akuma attack. Well, looks like she’s got to go and purify this once again. She quickly put her stuff down before running to a seceret storage area to transform into Ladybug and sneak out, heading towards the scene to see Chat Noir already there, battling a dinosaur.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning, this isn't the first chapter. It's just the prolog. (Which I might go back and edit onto it. But I'm not 100% sure yet. I'll let yall know.) Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind the wait as I work on creating this truly unique story!


End file.
